


Stage Fright

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Ella Enchanted AU, M/M, Mind Control, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine didn’t like to sing in front of crowds. He hated performing. He didn’t have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: can you write an Ella Enchanted AU where Blaine is the obedient one?

He really never wanted to sing. 

Sure he enjoyed it and he practiced but singing was just for him. It was something he did in the shower or alone in his room, somewhere hidden where no one could hear him. For his entire life, Blaine belonged to whoever gave him a command. It meant something to have something just for him. 

Then Jason found out about the curse. 

It wasn’t fair being punished for something his father did but Blaine had never struggled too much with it. His parents had made sure that he was safe and it was only after begging that they considered sending him to a private boarding school.

Dalton was supposed to be safe. No one knew about the curse. 

Blaine had been singing in the shower, closing his eyes to enjoy the way his voice rang through the empty bathroom. Smiling to himself, he continued to hum as he changed into his pajamas and stepped into the main area.

“You can sing,” Jason, a senior Warbler, grinned. “You should join the Warblers.”

“Oh…no thank you,” he blushed. “I don’t like performing.”

“Sing again,” the Warbler tipped his chin up and Blaine instantly starting singing again. As he sang Jason grinned widely but it felt horrible. This wasn’t like the singing he enjoyed, this wasn’t freeing at all. 

“See, you preform,” Jason tipped his head to the side. 

Blaine flushed further and tried to slip around Jason. “I need to go to bed.”

“Stop right there,” Blaine froze in place, closing his eyes tightly.

This couldn’t be happening. 

“That’s interesting,” Jason circled him and looked at him curiously. “Touch your nose.”

Tears filled Blaine’s eyes as he reached up a shaking finger and tapped it against his nose. Jason looked like Christmas had come early, eyes bright and excited. 

“Please Jason,” he whispered. “Don’t tell anyone about this.”

“I don’t know if you have any say in what happens. I’m not the one following orders,” Jason laughed. “I’ve heard about this before, I just thought it was like a fairy tale.”

“Jason-“

“You’re going to join the Warblers. You’re going to be our head soloist. You’re going to win us Nationals,” Jason said sharply and a strange feeling washed over him. “Be at our practice tomorrow and maybe I won’t tell anyone else about this. Just to be fair, you’re not allowed to tell anyone about this either.”

It took everything in him not to cry as he walked into practice the next day. 

—

Blaine’s throat ached from his last practice session. Jason had him running scales again and again, eyes narrowed as Blaine winced with pain. Finally, Jason decided he was done and slapped him on the back as he drained his water bottle. 

“You’re doing fantastic,” he grinned and Blaine flinched away from his touch. “You know, The Warblers think you’re amazing. You’ll be singing at all our competitions.”

“I don’t want to,” he whispered, the thought of singing in front of a crowd made him sick.

“You will do it and you’ll do it with a smile. They think you’re a bit of a Debby Downer. From now on you’re going to be the smiling perfect spokesperson for The Warblers.”

And Blaine, charming lead soloist of The Warblers was born. 

—

“We have a spy,” Jason whispered into his ear one day as he made his way to the stairs. “I think it’s the gay kid from that New Directions.”

“So what? You want me to take him out or something?” Blaine snapped back and Jason gave him a warning glare.

“No. Apparently he’s a counter tenor and a really good one. You’re going to flirt with him, you’re going to get him to fall in love with you, and you’re going to get him to transfer here,” Jason squeezed his shoulder. “You’re gay too so it shouldn’t be that hard.”

Blaine ground his teeth together but found his feet moving without his permission. He started down the stairs, lost in his thoughts before someone called out. 

“Excuse me?” 

He turned and his entire body snapped to attention. The boy in front of him was wearing a leather jacket and had a bag, obviously trying to look like a Dalton student and failing. Blaine felt his face stretch into a wide smile and he held out a hand.

“I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt.”

That night Blaine spent a good hour throwing up into the toilet. Every word he had spoken was tainted with forced flintiness. The worst part of it all was he really wanted to talk to Kurt. He wanted to sit him down and talk to him about his bullying, get to know him, but every thing he said was Jason’s. 

He really liked Kurt.

And Kurt liked a fake person.

—

It didn’t take long before Kurt transferred. 

It still broke Blaine’s heart whenever he caught Kurt sneaking looks at him. It was obvious that Kurt had a huge crush on him and as hard as he tried not to, he liked Kurt as well. Kurt had fallen for this confident leader and Blaine knew he wasn’t him.

“I’ve heard that our newest Warbler has invited you to a New Direction’s party,” Jason grinned at him through the bathroom mirror. 

“Yeah, should be fun,” Blaine mumbled as he spat his toothpaste into the sink. 

“So you should-“

“Enough. This is my life Jason!” Blaine spun around. “And now it’s Kurt’s too. He’s here now so let me just…live my life.”

“Don’t ever talk back to me again,” Jason snapped and Blaine’s mouth shut with a click. “Once Kurt falls for you completely, you’ll dump him. Clearly they’re still all obsessed with him and when he goes back to them devastated, they won’t stand a chance.”

Blaine’s heart fell and he could hardly breathe. “Jason no-“

“And you’re moving too slow. At this party you will get wasted, drink just way too much. Kurt’s a nice guy and he’ll invite you to spend the night at his place,” Jason grinned. “He’ll want to sleep with you. Do it.”

Blaine’s mouth dropped open and his eyes filled with tears. This wasn’t right or fair but he couldn’t argue. 

“Fine.”

His chest ached as he downed shot after shot and soon he was swaying in place. Jason had thought that Kurt would be thrilled that his crush was inebriated but Kurt was frowning. He stumbled into the room, laughing as he tripped over his own feet.

“This your bed?” Blaine asked, sitting on it and bouncing a few times. 

“Yes,” Kurt’s mouth was set in a thin line as he handed Blaine a cup of water. 

“So,” Blaine said slowly after taking a long drink, feeling like he could hardly control his words. “Are we like…going to do it or what?”

“What?” Kurt’s eyes widened and Blaine grinned. 

“Just to let you know, if you want to have sex with me I have to do it,” he giggled, swaying on the bed for a moment before falling back. “I like you but I have to do it.”

“Yeah…we’re not having sex,” Kurt said uncomfortably. 

“Oh,” Blaine blinked at him for a moment before the rush of relief sobered him slightly. 

“What do you mean by have to?” Kurt looked troubled, frowning down at Blaine as his throat tightened. “Blaine, are you okay?”

_No, I have no choice._

_I really like you._

_You have no idea who I am._

“Yes,” he lied.

—

Things were awkward between him and Kurt after the party. Blaine tried his hardest to avoid being around him, hating the words that spilled from his lips. He hated the way The Warblers looked at him like he was the most amazing thing ever created. He hated the way they argued about which song he should sing. 

“Did you sleep with him?” Jason chased after him in the hallway and Blaine tried to hurry his steps. 

“No, he didn’t want to,” Blaine spun around, furious. “Because he’s a decent person.”

“Maybe I wasn’t specific enough,” Jason snarled, grabbing the front of Blaine’s jacket. “You’ll-“

Blaine shook his head wildly, mouth clamped shut. He held his breath but someone else called out and interrupted Jason. 

“What are you doing? Let go of him!” Wes jogged over, jerking Jason back. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Jason shot a glare to Blaine who stood stiffly next to him. He couldn’t move or speak up against him, only staring pleadingly at Wes. “Right Blaine?”

“Right.”

“Blaine, tell me what is happening. If he said or did anything to you, you have to tell me,” Wes said gently and that was all the permission Blaine needed. 

“I’m cursed,” he blurted, kicking at Jason as he tried desperately to command Blaine to do something else. “I am cursed with obedience and he has been making me do things.”

“He’s lying!”

“Jason, go away,” Wes gave him a steady, dark look and continued staring at him until he slunk off down the hall. “Tell me everything.”

Blaine talked and talked until his throat ached. It felt amazing to finally tell the secret that had been tearing him apart for so long. By the end, tears were running down his cheeks and his chest hitched but a smile lit up his face. 

“Okay,” Wes looked a little pale. “I’m going to tell the Headmaster. You…you can do whatever you want. Blaine, be yourself and tell anyone anything you want.”

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he stumbled a little with the sudden lightness. Without another word, Blaine sprinted down the hall to where he knew Kurt was decorating Pavarotti’s coffin. 

“Hey!” He grinned at Kurt as he skidded into the room. “I have something I have to tell you.”

“Okay,” Kurt nodded, eyes wide. 

“I’m not who you think I am. My father screwed someone over years ago and they cursed me in revenge. I have to be perfectly obedient and follow every order someone gives me,” Kurt’s mouth dropped open slightly. “And Jason found out about it. I never wanted to sing for people, I never wanted to perform. He forced me to because he thought I would be their best chance at winning Nationals. He wanted me to sabotage New Directions by…seducing you I guess.”

“So…the night of the party?” Kurt looked horrified.

“Yes! He made me do those things,” Blaine nodded. “And the person you know is completely fake. I’m not confident. I’m not a performer. He made me act like that.”

“And you’re flirting with me was part of the plan?”

“I was supposed to break your heart and send you back to New Directions,” Blaine grimaced. “I’m so sorry, it should have never happened.”

“Are you even gay?” A new look of terror flashed across Kurt’s face.

“Yeah,” Blaine nodded. “And…and I really, really like you. I want to get to know you but not as this fake, act of a person.”

“I’m incredibly confused,” Kurt shifted in his chair and Blaine gently took his hand, leaning forward to kiss him. 

They melted into each other’s kiss and Blaine felt tears prick at his eyes. This was the first time he had acted of his own free will around Kurt and it was overwhelming. Kurt reached up to cup his cheek and kiss him deeper. 

“Sorry, I had to do that as myself,” he smiled softly as they broke the kiss. 

“I’m kind of looking forward to getting to know this real Blaine,” Kurt grinned and kissed him again. 

—

“This was a terrible idea,” Blaine shook violently as they waited behind stage and Kurt smiled at him. “Quick! Tell me to do it.”

“No,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “You know you’re going to be amazing.”

After Jason’s acts had been brought to light The Warblers had been horrified. They had apologized to Blaine profusely and had worked hard at watching what they said. Still, they insisted that he sing at sectionals and Kurt had offered to make it a duet to make it more comfortable. 

“I’ve never sung for anyone without being under the curse,” Blaine murmured, eyes wide. 

“And I’m going to be right there with you,” Kurt kissed him softly before they walked out onto the stage together. 


End file.
